Molesting You
by seximonki
Summary: Sum: Now that Sasuke has Naruto, he wants all the world to know just who exactly the blonde belongs to. Sequal to Possessing You which is the sequal to Watching You. Lime warning. Sakura bashing. Lots of Sakura bashing.


Molesting You

seximonki

Sum: Now that Sasuke has Naruto, he wants all the world to know just who exactly the blonde belongs to. Sequal to Possessing You which is the sequal to Watching You. Lime warning. Sakura bashing. Lots of Sakura bashing.

-Special thanks to **IceCreamXD** and **WolfPunk** for giving me wonderful ideas... Thanks alot guys, my train to hell is coming even faster. P

-Lime warning-

"Put. it. on.," Sasuke growled at his boyfriend and new found lover.

Naruto pouted childishly and glared as best as he could. (Which isn't that good because as we all know, Naru' sucks at glaring. He's just too cute!)

Both teens were standing in opposite sides of the Uchiha's bed dripping wet and naked after their shower.

It had only been a few hours since the raven haired obsessor had finally claimed his lover. He coulds still imagine just how unbelievably tight and hot his dobe's enterance had been. That, and just how utterly pleasurable it was driving fast paced into his heat-

"I don' wanna," the Uzamaki grumbled, unknowingly interrupting his boyfriend's train of thought. Probably a good thing too because otherwise, he'd have a horny Uchiha on his hands. "I don' wanna wear women's underwear," he groaned, glancing down at the clothes resting on the bed.

Sasuke's set had a tight fitting black shirt with rugged cut-off sleeves and dark blue jeans that faded down at the knees. Black boxers and a black studded belt rested on top of them.

On Naruto's pile laid a long, slim, form fitting t-shirt with a black dragon swirling loosely around the abdomen, its head resting on the left side of the chest area. Baggy black pants that would no dout hang low on his waist showing off some skin and a belt just like Sasuke's but without the studs sat right besides it.

On top of those were a pair of pink girl's panties. The same one Naruto had stuffed in the Uchiha's dresser along with a few bras and G-strings.

The blonde's pout deepened even more, 'Damn seme-teme's memory.'

The Uchiha had a sick form of punishment. Because Naruto had stuffed the garnments into the boy's drawer, he now had to wear them. Well, only the paties because Sasuke said a bra just wouldn't look right on his bitch.

Yes, he said bitch and he meant it too.

Sasuke's deep midnight colored eyes bored commandingly into his lover's aqua blue. "I said put it on so put it on. Either that," he said smirking, "or I'll put them on for you." He gave Naruto a lustful stare, glancing down at his exposed crotch.

The dobe groaned loudly, picking up the frilly pink underwear and slipping it on, a disgusted grimace on his too cute face.

Inner Sasuke was roaring with laughter but on the outside all the raven did was smirk smugly. 'Good bitch-dobe. Good boy.'

Naruto's face darkened in a deep crimson blush and he averted his cloudless sky blue eyes in embarrasement and anger. He had thought that by being the Uchiha's lover, he could escape the boy's constant bastard tendencies but he was wrong. The Uchiha was born with a stick up his ass and that stick wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "I hate you," the blonde grumbled, grabbing his set of clothes and throwing them on.

Sasuke's smirk widened into a grin. "Thats not what you were screaming in the shower..."

---

The two lover's exited the Uchiha Manor only 30 minutes later, heading out of the Uchiha District and into the rest of Konoha.

There was a festival going on, celebrating Tsunade-sama's 4th year as the Godaime Hokage.

Any nonimportant missions that were scheduled were put on hold for a later time. Tonight would just be constant partying.

Naruto hunched his shoulders in an attempt to hide himself and his hickie covered neck. As he walked the crowded streets with his lover, many of the villagers kept shooting the blonde disgusted looks.

Looks that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

Being as obsessive and possessive as he was, as well as protective, the raven couldn't just stand by and let those bastards glaring at his bitch escape without doing anything.

Snarling darkly, Sasuke narrowed his now crimson blood-red eyes. The people around him gasped in shock and Naruto looked just as surprised. The black commas began spinning at a furious rate. He was pleased when the villagers gasped even more and began backing away in fright. Stepping up to a tall middle aged man who had thrown his dobe more disgusted looks than the others, the raven growled, "Do you have a staring problem?"

The man blinked taken-a-back. He glanced between Naruto and Sasuke in confusion. "W... what?"

"I asked," Sasuke sneered, "'Do you have a staring problem?' I mean, you must since you keep giving _my_ Naruto looks. And honestly," he continued, vioce softening as he leaned into the guy's face threateningly, "its starting to _piss. me. off._"

The man whimpered and bowed at Sasuke, on his hands and knees, pleading for the Uchiha's forgiveness.

Sneering, Sasuke grabbed the man by his graying brown hair, pulling at the roots. He turned the guy's face to look at Naruto. "Not me dumbass. _Him_."

"S-sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

The blonde's mouth was gaping wide in shock as his blue eyes met the frightened brown of the old man. Sure, he was angry at the guy but-

Sasuke smirked coldly as Naruto stepped towards him and the old man, tanned fist raised and a pissed off look on his face. The old guy whimpered, shutting his eyes and waiting for impact while the crowd watched unabe to move-

WAM!!!

The group watching the scene all gasped (yet again!) in astonishment when Naruto's fist went flying...

And hit the smirking Uchiha.

"GAH! Dobe! What the FUCK was that for?!" Sasuke yelled in shock and outrage. His dobe was suppose to punch the man, not him!

Naruto glared at the Uchiha before gentally prying his lover's fingers from the villager's hair. "I'm the one who's sorry, sir," he apologized, bowing lightly. He turned back to Sasuke, cerulean orbs bright with anger. "Teme! How could you, you jerk?!"

The raven frowned, rubbing at his bruised, reddened cheek. "Whatever," he growled, walking away; more like strutted away.

Naruto glared at the fleeing raven's back before turning back to the man on the ground. Giving the weary guy an large smile, the dobe apologized again. "Gomen, I know Sasuke can be a bastard but that was way out of line. Sorry!"

Everyone watched awestruck as the blonde bundle of energy took off after the Uchiha yelling things like 'stupid', 'bastard', 'jerk', and 'piece of shit'.

---

Sasuke and Naruto met up with the rest of the team and all the other ninja's later on. Sakura, the bitch, had been ecstatic, seeing what she deemed _her_ Sasuke and completely ignored Naruto.

The Uzamaki was currently talking to his sensei, trying to ignore the urge to punch the pink haired leech throwing herself at _his_ Sasuke. 'He's _mine_. _Mine_,_**Mine**_, _**MINE**_!!! Get off you ho!'

Kakashi was staring focused on the blonde's hickie covered neck, a fine silver eyebrow raised. Ignoring the rambling bonde, he glanced from the Uzamaki to the Uchiha and back again. 'Interesting...'

The raven was doing his best to ignore Sakura. Actually, he was doing a good job at it seeing as his eyes were glued soley to Naruto's _ass_. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I should have given him tighter pants.' His mouth watered and he felt a familiar ache in his pants as Naruto began jumping wildly from one foot ot another, his ass shaking tortureously with each step. 'Damn,' he thought again, 'I should have worn looser pants.'

---

When 11:00 pm came around, so did the fireworks. The dark sky lit up with the gorgeous bright colors as the firecrackers went off. The whole village was alive with cries of 'oo's and 'ah's.'

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, staring at the boy. His blue eyes were faced skyward, a breathtaking serene smile on his golden tanned face. His yellow blonde air blew loosely in the breeze.

No wonder Sasuke's erection was still there.

Now that the obsessive Uchiha possessed what was rightfully his after watching the blonde for so long, he wanted everyone to know of their relationship.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't.

The Uzamaki gasped as he felt strong arms make their way around his waist. He tore his cerulean gems fron the sky and looked at his boyfriend instead. The Uchiha was drawing their lips closer and closer.

Naruto panicked. "No Sasuke!" he whispered heatedly, forcing the raven away with a light shove. He glanced around sheepishly to make sure no on had seen them. His cheeks painted themselves red when he saw Kiba glance back at them questioningly. Naruto shook his head trying to say nothing was wrong.

Inuzuka, Kiba glanced between Naruto and Sasuke noticing the hickies on Naruto's neck and the rod in the Uchiha's pants. Smirking knowinly, he turned back around to give the two some privacy, his mind going back to thinking of his own boyfriend.

Sasuke was glaring heatedly at Naruto. 'He pushed me away! Damn! Why?!'

The Uzamaki was back to hunching his shoulders, his head ducked and sky blue eyes staring up through thick blonde bangs. The hair wasn't being held up by his headband because he left it in his apartment the night Sasuke claimed him. Because of that, his blonde quills were left to lay down, framing his angular face. "Sasuke, no. We can't-"

"Why?" the Uchiha growled angrily.

"Because the village won't accpet-"

"Shut up," Sasuke snarled moving closer to his lover. Before the blonde could jump away, he pulled him into his arms, holding him so that he wouldn't be able to budge. They were in the far back of the rows, shadowed by trees so no one saw them. "Kiss me," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto shook his head.

"Now, or I'll rape you infront of everyone." Of course Sasuke was planning on doing that anyway but he wanted a kiss first.

Naruto eeped cutely and hurriedly pressed his plump full lips against Sasuke's in a chaste kiss before pulling back even faster.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly while Naruto glared embarrased. They turned back to the fireworks, the Uchiha keeping one arm around his bitch. The Uzamaki tried to pull away but Sasuke's grip only tightened. The raven leaned into his lover whispering threateningly into his ear, "Don't."

Naruto pouted sweetly. 'Possessive, contoling bastard.' "Fine. Just behave."

The Uchiha's smirk widened as he formulated a plan.

---

The festival ended at 2 in the morning but lots of people still stayed out, browsing through the shops. Naruto and Sasuke were two of those people.

They stopped at Ichiraku's wich was still open. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke had removed his arm from his waist.

The ramen shop was crowded with a bunch of people, mainly shinobi, looking for a quick, cheap meal.

Naruto headed for the counter but before Sasuke could follow and put his plan into action, he was attacked by the pink slut and dragged away from his bitch.

The blonde growled to himself but ignored the girl as she tugged his fuming raven away. 'At least now I can eat without the fear of someone grabbing my ass.'

Sasuke snarled (he does that alot), coal colored eyes glaring angrily at the _thing_ on his arm. As Sakura began talking animatedly, he sneered at her, his mouth set in a fierce position with his teeth clenched painfully.

Sakura eeped but to the Uchiha's ears it sounded nowhere near as cute as his darling usuratonkachi's adorable chirp. He pulled away from her hold.

Cringing as though she had been burnt, the girl asked, "S-Sasuke?... What's wrong baby-"

"First off," Sasuke growled, "I am not a baby-"

"But-"

"AND" the Uchiha continued, ticked that the girl had the nerve to interrupt his 'I Hate You, Now Piss Off' speech, "I'm not your anything. Period. If you value your life, you'd be smart to never touch, talk, or even _look_ at me or anything I own again. Is that clear?"

Sakura's wide emerald eyes welled up with tears much to the raven's satisfaction (actually, everyone's satisfaction), and she began bawling, much to the raven's annoyance (actually, everyone's annoyance).

Sasuke turned on his heel, a smug smile in place.

Naruto was stuffing his face with bowl after bowl of miso and pork ramen without a care in the world when a foreboding dark shadow swept over the counter. He gulped and looked up into face of his sadistically grinning lover. "Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' is right Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered. He loved the way the blonde shuddered at his deep, sexy vioce. Running his creamy pale hands up and down Naruto's muscled thighs, he kept going seductively, "Did you really think I'd leave you off the hook for what you did earlier?"

The Uzamaki was confused and totally aroused by his gorgeous raven. "What? Pushing you away?" Hadn't he made up for that already when he kissed the Uchiha? As fleeting and brief as the kiss was, it had still been bestowed.

"Mmm, no. Something more. You," Sasuke purred, his hands now rubbing the blonde's inner thighs, pleased that the boy was too lust driven to care that they were being watched by a stunned crowd of people, "left me a very uncomfortable... _annoyance_ in my pants."

Naruto blushed cutely at the unexpected answer. His eyes closed themselves and he moaned as Sasuke's hands made their way to his growing erection... that is, until he heard a gasp from behind him and it wasn't the Uchiha. 'Oh. Fuck.' "S-S-S-S-SASUKE!!!"

The Uchiha smirked. 'Now on to phase 2 of the 'Totally Humiliate My Dobe While Telling the Entire Village of Our Relationship' plan. The raven slyly slipped his right hand down into his uke's pants, under the pink women's underwear and grasped hold of the boy's pulsating member.

Against his free will, the blonde moaned loudly and bucked up into the Uchiha's large, warm hand. His face had a cute red tinge to them and when he looked up into his lover's eyes, his sky blue orbs were shadowed by long black lashes. As the raven began to slowly tease his erection with soft, light strokes, the Uzamaki groaned and tried to pull the hand from his pants. "...S-stop Sasuke... p-please..."

"Why, when your so obviously enjoying yourself?" Sasuke purred sweetly. He could already hear the collective murmers behind him:

_Random guy: What is Uchiha-sama doing with that demon brat?_

Sasuke growled angrily, Sharingan activating. He was about to turn around and beat the shit out of the idiot who dared refer to his lover like that. Luckily, someone got there first.

_Kiba: Dumbass. _

There was a sound of a fist hitting flesh much to the Uchiha's comfort. It would have probably comfort Naruto as well but he couldn't quite think clearly at the moment.

_Kiba: Uchiha is obviously jerking Naruto off._

_Random group of people: NO WAY! UCHIHA-SAMA WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING AS SICKENING SUCH AS THAT!!! HE'S GOT CLASS! SHAME ON YOU INUZUKA, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE UCHIHA-SAN OF SUCH ATROCITIES? YOU IMPUDENT BRAT!!!_

_Sakura: THATS DISGUSTING!!! AS IF SASUKE-KUN WOULD TURN ME DOWN FOR THAT IDIOT! YOUR JUST JELOUS OF SASUKE-KUN'S STATUS, YOU FAG!!!_

_Shino: Actually, Sasuke did turn you down for that same reason. Oh, and call my boyfriend that one more time and I'll throw you in a pit of flesh eating roaches._ (-Shudder-My worst nightmare.)

_Everyone: Silence._

Sasuke was a bit surprised at what the Aburame had just admitted but he had more pressing matters on his hands, _in_ his hands. The raven undid the Uzamaki's button and pulled down the zipper of the baggy pants, and pushed down the underwear, freeing the weeping erection. His pale hand tightened around the flesh and continued its steady rhythm up and down the length. His other hand went to toy with his loves sac.

Naruto gasped and arched back into the Uchiha. He was still tugging at the boy's wrist trying the get him to let go but as Sasuke's hand sped up he cried out in pleasure. "AH! Sasuke, no!"

"What's wrong? Don't want anyone to know of our relationship, dobe?"

_Random woman: No! What's Sasuke-sama talking about? Relationship?_

_Kakashi: innocently Didn't you know? Sasuke-chan has been screwing Naruto-kun's brains out for the past two days judging by the looks of those hickies!_

More than anything at the moment, Sasuke wanted to throw his blonde on the floor, suck him off, and then fuck the hell out of him. Unfortunately, that would mean letting everyone see all the intimate places of the Uzamaki that were meant for no other than himself. **NO ONE!!!!** Naruto's ass and cock were _his_ and he'd been damned if he let other people see them!

Naruto screamed when the hand massaging his balls went further down and began toying with his hole until it finally slipped in, thrusting. There was no lubrication so the friction of the digit against his walls hurt some; still, it felt so good and familiar, the blonde uke couldn't help but start crying his lover's name in ecstacy. "SASUKE!! SASUKE!! SASUKEEEEE!!!"

_Kiba: Damn! Nice vocals Naruto!_

_Shino: Hmm, your louder._

_Kiba: ..._

_Sakura: Uugh! This is so disgusting! Will someone break those two up?!_

"Kiba," Sasuke called trying to keep the strain from his vioce, he did have a raging hard-on after all, "can you do something about that bitch?"

"My pleasure," the Inuzuka responded, a wide grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. On top of his head, Akamaru barked exitedly. "Hungry, boy?"

Naruto began boucing hard on the finger moving in and out of him, trying to force it closer to his sweet spot. "Oh god! Sasuke if your gonna molest me in front of everyone do you mind adding another finger?" Some people groaned in disgust behind them but Naruto didn't care any more. He had pretty much resigned to his fate the moment Sasuke entered him.

The raven haired bastard chuckled and did what he was told, adding his middle finger to the equation, trying as hard as he could not to hurt his beloved bitch. When the blonde screamed again, arching suddenly as the fingers pressed against his prostate, Sasuke congratulated himself a job well done. He shifted the blonde a bit so that he could also grind his erection into the dobe's ass.

Naruto panted heavily, trying to regain his breath and failing. Besides, whenever he did he always ended up loosing it again when he screamed as his raven haired lover slammed his blunt fingers into his very sensetive prostate. "Ha, ha, Sas'ke," he groaned sexily, rubbing back onto the erection behind him. "Please... I want..."

The possessive Uchiha released a lustful groan and buried his head into the tanned shoulder of his mate, licking at the glistening flesh and bestowing yet another possessive mark. His hand on the boy's penis rose to fondle the tip, smearing pre-cum around in an effort to bring about a full blown orgasm. As his third and final finger entered the blonde, he slammed the digits at full speed as deep and as hard as he possible could.

Naruto cried out, arching yet one more time that night in his climax, a shrill scream of _"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _finding its way past pale pink, kissable lips. His vision blurred as he was sent soaring into the Heavans. (O.O??)

_Shino: I change my mind. He's louder._

_Kiba: Definately._

_Kakashi: Astounded Hmm, I can't believe it but he even beat Dolphin-chan. I didn't know that was even __**possible**_

Sasuke smirked and removed his cum splattered hand from the boy's softening member and pulled his fingers out of his ass. Ignoring his own need for release, Sasuke fixed the spent boy's clothing and picked him up bridal style, smiling softly at how completely adorable his dobe was after a release, the way the blonde cuddled to his chest with an innocent expression on his baby-fox-like face.

The Uchiha looked up into the stunned and, in Kakashi, Shino, and Kiba's cases, smiling/ grinning/staringwithahintofasmile faces of his friends and villagers. He raised a thin black brow at the crowd. "Anyone have anything to say?"

"Well," a vioce said from the back, "I... I support you two wholeheartedly."

The crowd moved out of the way for the speaker.

To say Sasuke and Naruto were beyond surprise to see who said that was an understatement. Standing there was...

"Hey, its _you_," Naruto gaped, his surprised face soon turning into a happy smiling one. It was the middle aged man that his seme-teme had harrassed earlier that day.

The man nodded and approached the two lovers, bowing respectfully to them. "Uzamaki-san, Uchiha-san." He turned back to Naruto, brown eyes filling with sincere regret. "My name is Sakurai, Akihito. I must ask you Uzamaki-san to forgive me, to forgive all of us. We were so foolish to be so blind to the fact that your such a kind young man. All these years, the hatred and anger... You are not Kyuubi no Kitsune. You didn't destroy our homes and kill our loved ones yet we've all treated you with such disrespect; disrespect you didn't deserve. Please, please, forgive us-"

"Aw, come on," the Uzamaki interrupted, a lazy grin on his face, "I've already forgiven ya, really! No need to go into an all out 'Please Forgive My Wretched Soul' monolouge. There's only one person I'm angry with and that... is Sasuke! No sex for a month!" the blonde yelled, glaring at his lover. He snickered when the raven's face became one of complete horror. "Oh, and Kiba, Shino! Why didn't you guys tell me you were together?!"

"Well," the Inuzuka shrugged, "I figured it was kinda obvious."

Shino agreed. "Didn't you notice him limping more often?"

Naruto along with most everyone else laughed when the Inuzuka punched his boyfriend playfully. The blonde dobe pulled himself out of his paralyzed seme-teme's arms and began to walk out of Ichiraku's.

Sasuke sputtered to form a logical sentence. Did he just hear right? No sex for a _month_! He glanced at his straining pants. "Naruto! What the hell am I suppose to do with _this_?!?"

"The same thing you did when I wasn't around!"

And so we come to the conclusion of this story. After watching the blonde dobe of his dreams to possessing and molesting him, Sasuke ended right back where he was in the beginning: jerking off in the bathroom.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, looked at the 6 out of 12 half eaten ramen bowls and the unpaid bill next to them... "**NAAARRRUUUTTTTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

----

Shinobi- ninja

Gomen- sorry

Teme- bastard

Dobe- dead last

Seme- dominant (not always relationshipwise)

Uke- submissive (not always relationshipwise)

Usuratonkachi- loser; moron; Naruto

Dolphin-chan- Iruka's name means dolphin. They're a classic pairing. I added it on a whim. Its kinda like all the gay guys are coming out to Sasuke and Naruto going at it.

Sorry if it was kinda too long for you smut whores that just wanted the juicy parts but I can't write good smut without some form of a storyline and one thing led to another. The whole thing with the old guy kinda came in randomly. I needed it for a reason the village would welcome the SasuNaru relationship but its a load of bull. Like hate can really end that quickly.

Whatev.

I just hope the fic was funny for ya.

I feel like crap. I'm sick but I got ALOT of typing done. Chapter one of Never Again, I Promise (I still want a new name for that fic. Its my Naruto angst, mpreg story.) Then there's the DBZ-Kama Kama Wave. Hilarious by the way. Chapter 2 of Both of You. (YYH; not sure if I'm going to keep it.) My friend Ookami K.'s My Space for Gay Guys. (Check it out, its under my username.) I'm on a roll! I only have Birthday Wish Part 2 to write and then I'm done (other than my 3 chapter fics) for now. I've already started it so hopefully I'll be done by Tuesday when I put all my fanfics on the net. Though my computer is working, I don't have Internet yet. Sigh.

Sorry for any spelling errors but I'm kinda too tired to care right now. I stayed up till 4 watching Chris Rock: Bigger and Blacker. It was AWESOME!!!

I love Sasu/Naru (and Naru/Sasu w/ the occasional appearance of Kyuubi) more than Shino/Kiba but S/K has got to be my second favorite. (After that is NejiGaara.) I think they look soooo cute together!! In a male preg story they'd have reaallllyyy freakish kids though. All the dogs would be born with flees or something weird like that!

Ja ne, bye bye, ta ta,

seximonki


End file.
